


Piccole vittorie

by hapworth



Series: Writober 2020 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Flash Fic, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, M/M, Slice of Life, Twincest, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: Andò di filato in cucina, desideroso di controllare che cosa ci fosse in frigo, quando vide Atsumu sonnecchiare sul divano; non era una cosa usuale: suo fratello era una palla di energia, sempre in movimento ed era strano non fosse fuori a palleggiare o ad allenarsi anche di sabato.«'Tsumu?» lo richiamò, la voce profonda, mentre si avvicinava all'altro.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu
Series: Writober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947256
Kudos: 10
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	Piccole vittorie

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia partecipa al "[ _Writober_](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/2020/09/22/writober-2020/)" di [Fanwriter.it](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/).  
>  **prompt:** taglio di capelli || **lista:** change

Quando Osamu aveva varcato la soglia di casa, esclamando un “Sono tornato.” non aveva incontrato riscontro - forse per via del fatto che non lo avesse detto con così tanta convinzione. In ogni caso all'interno non avrebbe trovato altri se non suo fratello, dunque non si preoccupò più di tanto.  
Andò di filato in cucina, desideroso di controllare che cosa ci fosse in frigo, quando vide Atsumu sonnecchiare sul divano; non era una cosa usuale: suo fratello era una palla di energia, sempre in movimento ed era strano non fosse fuori a palleggiare o ad allenarsi anche di sabato.  
«'Tsumu?» lo richiamò, la voce profonda, mentre si avvicinava all'altro.  
Quello, come se avesse urlato il suo nome, aprì gli occhi marroni e si specchiò nei suoi; simili, ma non uguali, prima di sorridere furbescamente, spostare lo sguardo verso l'alto e scoppiare a ridere.  
«Oddio! Lo hai fatto _sul serio_!» lo prese in giro, la mano che finiva sugli occhi e si rivoltava sul divano, in preda alle risate. Osamu lo fulminò, raddrizzandosi: e pensare che aveva creduto non si sentisse bene, l'idiota. «Certo. Era una scommessa.» affermò. Non lo aveva fatto certo con piacere, considerando che i suoi capelli erano arrivati alla lunghezza ideale... ma aveva perso a un gioco stupido con il fratello, una sfida sul cibo e il risultato era quello.  
Sospirò, rimpiangendo i bei capelli di quella tonalità grigio-castano e la loro lunghezza. Ci avrebbe messo almeno un anno a farli ricrescere decentemente, senza considerare la frangia. Un pensiero non molto in linea con la sua personalità, forse, ma la verità era che gli piaceva assomigliare ad Atsumu il più possibile. E la sua testa completamente rasata era una roba orrenda da guardare, non solo da immaginare.  
«Ehi, 'Samu.» la voce di Atsumu lo riscosse dal pensiero molesto, facendogli volgere lo sguardo verso di lui. Il gemello aveva un sorriso ancora divertito, il viso un po' arrossato, ma non sembrava più volerlo prendere in giro; conosceva quello sguardo.  
«Mh?»  
«La mamma torna tra un paio d'ore.» Osamu sbuffò, prima di chinarsi verso il fratello e fermarsi giusto a un soffio dal suo viso, dalle sue labbra appena pronunciate, in chiara _attesa_. «Mi hai sfottuto fino a poco fa, se ti aspetti un contentino sei pazzo.» gli fece, fingendo un'indignazione che provava solo per metà, mentre si raddrizzava e faceva per andare verso il frigo.  
«Ma...! 'Samuuu-» la voce lamentosa del fratello, lo fece sorridere più del dovuto.  
No, se la sarebbe dovuta sudare per quella volta.


End file.
